bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Orphan of Kos
Orphan of Kos is a Boss and one of the Great Ones in Bloodborne The Old Hunters DLC. It is the final boss of the DLC. Description The offspring of the deceased Kos, the Orphan is a tall, skeletal humanoid that disturbingly resembles a hunter. Its mouth is permanently fixed in a rictus grin and it constantly screams throughout the fight. A thin membrane is draped across its back like a cape, this transforms into a pair of wings when the Orphan enters its second form. The Orphan wields its placenta in combat akin to a club or flail, and it can tear pieces off to use as explosive projectiles. After it transforms, the placenta mutates into a weapon resembling a gigantic axe or glaive. Upon encountering the Orphan, it will initially ignore the player and stare up at the sky mournfully. However once the player approaches, it will fly into a rage and begin the final battle. After its "death", its black phantom can be found near the "head' of Kos's corpse. Slashing at it a few times will result in it dissipating and a "NIGHTMARE SLAIN" message. This phantom is technically the true final boss. Lore Mentioned as the "poor wizened child" of the being Kos, it can be theorized that the desecration of Kos by the hunters lead to the death of this infant Great One, causing it to fade into a plane similar to limbo. In retaliation for that saddening fate, the devoted mother Kos laid the curse of blood upon the old hunters responsible for their earthly deaths, and upon those who followed in their bloodlusting footsteps. Drunk with blood, the later hunters would join the old hunters in the limbo of the Orphan of Kos, referred to as the Hunter's Nightmare. Once it has died, the spirit will linger with the corpse of the mother until slain, which pleases Kos to the point of her lifting the hunters' blood curse of the Nightmare. Why she does this is uncertain, but a voice declares with relief that the child has returned to the ocean, implying either the child has returned to life on earth or that killing it within limbo now frees it to traverse the cosmos unhindered by the limbo inflicted on it. Attack Patterns 1st phase / 33%+ health *Slash: swings placenta for heavy damage. Dodge to HIS right side. *Plunge: jumps & slams weapon into the ground, small AoE. Dodge backwards *Blood Orb: Swing & throws a single volley ball sized projectile that staggers & gives medium damage. Dodge sideways. *Leaping Slam: Jumps & slams into the ground. Knocking down the player & dealing considerable damage. Roll forward & get behind him. 2nd phase / low health *Blood Scattershot: launches 4 blood projectile in 1 swing. The orbs scatter & none go straight forward! Dodge forward & attack! *Swing: swings repeatedly, but doesn't turn much. Dodge behind & attack! *Leaping Slam: often overshoots. Roll forward when his jump breaks your lock-on. Attack from behind. *Heavenly Thunder: creates a small storm for high bolt damage. Targeted & announced by static electricity. Avoid area for 3-5 seconds. *Blood explosion: Like Lady Maria, Screams and causes a wave of blood to explode from the ground. Stay back. Equipment When dressing for this battle remember the 4 types of damage the orphan deals most: physical, blunt, blood, and bolt in descending order. Any fast to draw gun is recommended for those who are skilled at parrying, as many of his attacks are easy to do such to. If this is planned, the Clawmark rune is recommended, as well as anything that will make visceral attacks increase in potency. Videos Music Trivia * It sobs as it exists the corpse of Kos and views the moon, possibly to reveal just what suffering was inflicted by the old hunters that caused the curse of blood. ** This crying is actually a distorted version of Gehrman's crying heard in the rare dialogue. ** It is also connected to Gehrman in that after killing it (before the Dream catches on fire), the Doll will state that he is no longer restless in his sleep, implying that he was aware of the child's fate and is at peace when he feels the curse is lifted. *** This implies that he was one of the hunters that desecrated the village, but was made unable to enter the Nightmare when he died, possibly because the Moon Presence bound him to the Dream instead of letting him meet that fate. Gallery Bloodborne™_20151126235813.jpg Bloodborne™_20151126235836.jpg Bloodborne™_20151208090738 (3).png Bloodborne™_20151208091300.png Image_bloodborne-Kos-07.jpg Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20161020205801a.jpg Image_bloodborne-Kos-06.jpg Bloodborne™_20151129130230.png Bloodborne™_20151129130035.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones